Little sister complex
by Alx Manson
Summary: Una propuesta lo cambia todo.
1. La propuesta

**Little sister complex **

**Por Alex Manson **

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Ca****pitulo 1: La propuesta.**

— ¡¿Quieres que haga que?! Repítelo, por que creo que no escuche bien ¿Tú quieres que yo…?

— Te vistas de mujer—Respondió Chrono. — Bastante simple.

—Ay, Dios. Nunca debí de venir aquí, así que con tu permiso yo me paso a retirar.

—Siéntate y escucha— Le ordeno Chrono en el instante siquiera en que Yuuno se ponía en pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

—Creo que ya escuche suficiente, fetichista pervertido. —Tomado firmemente el pomo de la puerta lo hizo gira, hasta que Chrono menciono algo.

—Yuuno Scrya, no me digas que le vas a dar la espalda a una oportunidad única en la vida. O ¿Cómo llamarías tu a que te deje ver los archivos secreto de la biblioteca familiar? ¡Harlaown History! My friend. ¡El Santo Grial de la antropología! Todo a tu alcance, si, puedes hacerme un pequeño favor.

Su punto débil. Su mano se quedo inmóvil a centímetros de gira el pomo y abrir la puerta, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Chrono estaba sonriendo. El muy hijo de puta estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Yuuno por entrar a una prestigiosa universidad y convertirse en un historiador. Y hacer un trabajo de la Familia Harlaown, con todo los detalles privados de su participación en la política actual era por demás irresistible.

Y el día había comenzado tan normal. Era temprano en la mañana cuando hizo su rutinario paso por el gimnasio. Planeaba comenzar golpeando el costal y tal vez después encontrar alguien que deseara hacer una sección de sparring con el (Yuuno no pensó jamás en volverse boxeador profesional, pero el pugilismo era tan buen deporte como cualquier otro para mantenerse en forma) finalmente se daría una ducha y volvería a casa a continuar con sus estudios.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta corrediza y escuchar los ruidos familiares de los demás integrantes del lugar, Yuuno rápidamente reconoció a la figura para en el centro del ring. Tiraba una serie de combinaciones de izquierdas y derechas con tal rapidez que el rojo de sus guates era un borrón.

— No te quedes solo viendo—Chrono golpeo su guantes uno contra el otro sonriéndole de medio lado— Sube al ring, Yuuno. Tenemos negocios que hablar, aprisa.

Y eso hizo, dejo la maleta que cargaba al hombro con sus cosas en la taquilla, se quito la camisa para ponerse una sudadera encima raída y subió al ring después de abrochar sus guantes.

— Ah, por cierto después de que de esto ¡tienes que venir conmigo, sin excusas!— Coloco su protector bucal antes de lanzarse como una bala sobre Yuuno.

— Disculpa dijiste alg… ¡Mierda! — Yuuno esquivo por muy poco el gancho de derecha de Chrono y se cubrió la combinación de izquierda que vino a continuación— Auch… mi brazo, esta entumido ¿Qué no debería calentar primero?— No esperaba una respuesta así que se puso aprisa su protector bucal.

— ¡Yo te voy a calentar!

Pasaron casi diez minutos de esa forma, Chrono persiguiendo a Yuuno por todo el encordado y este esquivando con gracia cada golpe, moviéndose sobre las puntas de los pies. Chrono era mucho más fuerte, pero Yuuno le superaba ampliamente en velocidad, el sparring termino como un empate, aun que Yuuno recibió varios golpes en los brazos para que le doliera por varios días. Dejaron el Gimnasio al mismo tiempo lo que hizo suponer al rubio, que Chrono solo lo había estado esperando.

— Vamos a casa—Declaro Chrono antes de darle una palmada en su espalda a Yuuno.

— No quiero ir.

— No te puedes echar para atrás ahora, tenemos un acuerdo. Y te he dicho que me llames sempai.

— Por favor, no decidas cosas por los demás—suspiro— ¡Y de ninguna manera voy a llamarte así! Ni siquiera estudiamos juntos.

— La vida es un estudio—Contesto Chrono y pasando la mano por los hombros de Yuuno guiándolo hasta su casa— por aquí.

— Oi, ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de ir. Apenas y te conozco de hace 3 semanas— Mientras caminaban por la calle entraron a una privada donde las casa en de un considerable tamaño y el mismo vecindario era mas lujoso. Era difícil no sentirse abrumado por lo que sin duda era una calle llena de ricos.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti— Voltio para ver a Yuuno directo a la cara, el semblante de Chrono se volvió muy serio de repente— y es algo que solo tu tienes lo necesario para hacer. ¿Estas interesado? Y por supuesto, no tengo que decirte que hay una gorda recompensa de por medio.

Hasta donde sabia Chrono Harlaown , estaba forrado en dinero, siendo la cabeza de la familia Harlaown tenia recurso casi ilimitados. ¿Así que por este playboy le pediría ayuda? ¿Qué podría tener para llamar su atención? Yuuno se preguntaba esto con su mente suspicaz y al final la curiosidad lo hizo torcer la mano.

— Bien te escucho, ¿de que se trata, Chrono?

— Aquí no, espera a llegar a mi humilde hogar— sonrío satisfecho y le apretó con el brazo los hombros.

Yuuno dudaba que su hogar fuera humilde, esperaba mas una casa tipo Bill Gates.

—OK… Solo quítame tu mano de encima, mis alarma Yaoi esta hasta las nubes

—Estoy acostumbrado a ir pegado de lindas mujeres, así que no me molesta.

—Eres un cerdo— Y Yuuno lo aparto de un empujón.

Es de esa manera que una mañana perfectamente normal de fue al carajo. Con una inusual petición. De pronto las cuatro paredes de la habitación (nada humildes) parecían muy pequeñas, a pesar de que solo su cuarto mide al menos tres cuartos de la casa da Yuuno. ¡A la mierda! Si Chrono intentaba algo raro estaba seguro que podría noquearlo, así que mas importaba escuchar un poco.

— Solo lo voy a preguntar una vez —Dijo Yuuno teniendo sus reservas— ¿Por qué quieres que me vista de mujer? Y mas vale que tu respuesta no tenga algún especie de fetiche sexual incluido.

—De hecho es bastante simple, y sin embargo no puedo decirte nada hasta que me prometas que vas a ayudarme. Y decide rápido, mi tiempo es valioso.

_Engreído hijo de put__a. _Eso era lo que Yuuno pensaba de el, pero de nuevo ya que estaba ahí… pues, venga por que no. Bien, había muchas razones por la que era preferible decir no. Ninguna de ellas aplicaba cuando la biblioteca Harlaown esta de por medio

—OK, lo prometo.

— ¿Seguro? Nada de echarse para atrás.

— Ya dije que si, ¿Qué lo quieres por escrito?

—Eso ayudaría—Yuuno hizo una mueca de disgusto e hizo un gesto de irse— Oh venga tío, ya esta bien. Escucha entonces. ¡Quiero que te disfraces de mujer y entre a la escuela de mi hermana!

— Oh Dios mío, estas mas enfermo de lo que imaginaba.

—No formes ideas raras en tu cabeza…

—Demasiado tarde—interrumpió Yuuno.

—Algo raro le pasa a mi hermana, y no saberlo me vuelve loco. ¡Quiero saber que es!

—Trato de seguirte. Básicamente quieres que entre a la escuela de tu hermana para espiarla. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo moralmente incorrecto que es eso? ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?!

— Ya lo e hecho— Chrono paso la mano entre sus cabellos bajando la mirada y por primera vez se veía ¿deprimido?— Pero ella no me dice nada, y eso es lo raro. Usualmente era muy unida a mí. Oni-chan esto y Oni-chan lo otro.

Jamás se sintió realmente cómoda entre la gente. Pero es la cosa más linda y adorable del mundo. Cuando empezó a vivir en la escuela me visitaba todos los fines de semana que tenia libres, hablábamos seguido por teléfono y ahora, pues… No se que le pasa, simplemente ya no es la misma.

—Tal vez solo esta creciendo y es bueno que desarrolle confianza ¿no?—Chrono seguía cabizbajo y encimado en sus pensamientos, Yuuno se sintió algo incomodo ante la imagen— Y ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¿Quiere decir que lo harás? —Pregunto ilusionado y sonriendo de medio lado, ese era el Chrono que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—Ya tuve que escuchar toda esta locura, lo mejor será que al menos le saque algo bueno. No quiero irme con las manos vacías, si contar con que me llevo un buen trauma psicológico por su puesto.

Las cosas graciosas pasan todo el tiempo, solo tienes que prestar atención. Así que puedes considerar gracioso a dos tipos hablando de travestismo como algo cerca del tope de la comicidad.

"_¿Qué es eso?__ No me digas que tengo que ponérmelo"_

"_Son rellenos, copa A y si, tienes que usarlo. No creo que sean muy incómodos"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Ya los probaste?... son algo pequeños _

"_Ah, así que Yuuno quiere estar bien armada"_

Comentarios como eso salían de la conversación de esto dos. Cuando la transformación estaba terminada Yuuno llevaba el pelo rubio suelto, un uniforme escolar de falda larga puesto, hasta una liguera capa de maquillaje (Yuuno no se atrevió a preguntar de donde carajo Chrono aprendió eso) y los respetables rellenos de busto copa A.

—No se que me perturba mas, si acceder a hacer esto o el hecho que realmente no es tan incomodo como pensaba. Ahora que lo pienso como planeas meterme en la escuela, supongo que tu hermana va a una de esas escuelas para señoritas refinadas ¿no? Acaso no será difícil llevar toda esta patraña muy legos… ¿me estas escuchando?

No, para nada. Su atención estaba en otro lado.

— Sabes que Yuuno, para ser un tipo, realmente haces una chica muy linda. ¡Eres bastante lampiño, y tu piel es tan suave!

— ¡No digas cosas raras cuando estamos solo! Y deja de mirarme así.

— Pero te falta algo-Dijo, Chrono frotándose la barbilla e ignorando lo por completo— Lo tengo, usa estos lentes.

—…Eh ok, pero debo decirte, que esto ya es demasiado femino.

— Tonterías, es solo una mejora en el disfraz, perfecto, ahora carga esto —Le extendió una huron de peluche con cara de idiota y de ojos enormes.

— ¡Ni mierda! Me reuso, no voy a ir por ahí cargando esa cursilería.

—Con un demonio (hell yeah) que lo vas a hacer, todas la niñas les gustan los peluches.

Chrono golpeo con el peluche a Yuuno en el pecho con mas fuerza de la debida, lo que solo hizo que el rubio se enojara mas y sus dos ojos verdes se encendieran de coraje e indignación.

—Si, pues yo tengo algo entre las piernas que me desacredita como tal ¡Y deja de golpearme con ese monigote! Quítamelo de la cara.

Los dos chicos se zambulleron en un encontronazo empujándose, Yuuno estrangulaba a Chrono y este le lazaba golpes compactos a las costillas. Gruñían y forcejeaba, golpeándose con el escritorio, la pared, la ventana hasta que rodaron por el piso. Su riña solo termino cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer de cabellos esmeralda entro y vio la escena sorprendida. Era la madre de Chrono que no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Sorprendiendo a su hijo respirando pesadamente ¡Justo cuando Chrono se posiciono arriba de Yuuno! Que tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas al momento en que su atacante le sujetaba por la blusa.

—Vaya, no sabia que estaba interrumpiendo algo—sonrío de medio lado de forma picara, (Yuuno supo de donde había heredado Chrono su sonrisa) — Solo espero que ella sea mayor de edad, Ch-ro-no. Usen "precauciones"

De alguna manera los chicos sabían que su vida se había acortado en diez años.

**Pequeñas notas de autor:**

**Nunca a tenido el impulso de escribir algo que sale de la nada? No puedo explicar a que se debe esta historia, solo se que si no la escribía no podría continuar con la saga de Infierno. Esta vez trato de escribir una comedia más liguera, y hacer un Yuuno que se asemeje más al del anime. Pero si por casualidad me desvío en el camino sepan que tuve todas las intenciones de no hacerlos. El primer capitulo como siempre es algo lento y espero mejorar para las siguientes entregas. Nos vemos.**


	2. Infiltraccion

**Little sister complex. Capitulo: 2 Infiltracion**

**Por Alex Manson.**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen

Yuuno llego caminando a paso inseguro a los terrenos de la secundaria Chilton, Colegio e internado. Frente a la gran puerta de reja que era la entrada a la prestigiosa escuela detuvo su avance. Podía escuchar el rumor de las voces estudiantiles que procedían del patio, ninguno por supuesto le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y es que, llegando la hora las cosas no parecían tan fáciles como al principio se dijo.

_¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado convencer de esto?_

Poco después de ser atrapados en el cuarto de Chrono por Lindy en una posición muy comprometedora. Los tres bajaron a la sala, en apariencia a beber solo un café, pero una vez la bebidas estuvieron servidas en las tazas, las apariencias terminaron.

—Bien mi nombre es, Lindy y soy la madre de Chrono. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre cariño?

La mujer era toda sonrisa, y revolvía el contenido de su taza con una cuchara sin apartar sus ojos de Yuuno. Por otra parte, Yuuno se mantenía bastante tranquilo, para ser un hombre en ropa de colegiala. Al menos, Lindy no parecía haberlo notado… aun.

—A, si. Mi nombre es…—Yuuno se interrumpió de repente, no había pensado en un nombre falso, no podía decir su verdadero nombre, tenia que pensar en un nombre de mujer, pero es como si su cerebro se hubiera despedido su lado creativo por que este brillo por su ausencia.

—Su nombre es Yuuno, madre. — Respondió Chrono con un tono afable, estaba sentado a lado de Yuuno así que podía ver a su madre directo a la cara.

— ¿Yuuno?—murmuro ella y dio un trago a su café.

"_Ya esta, lo a descubierto__ todo termino. Que vergüenza ser visto vestido así"_

— ¿Yuuno?— Lindy bajo su taza de café— ¡Entonces te llamare Yuu-chan! tiene un nombre encantador, Yuu-chan.

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo, madre— Agrego Chrono mientras que Yuuno se daba un golpe con la palma de mano en la cara

"_¿Así que, tengo nombre de mujer"? Nunca me voy a reponer de eso._

—Bien, Yuu-chan. ¿De donde se conocen tú y Chrono? Probablemente no debo pensar esto de mi propio hijo, pero la mayoría de sus "amigas" son ¿Cómo decirlo? De "mentalidad relajada" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y ciertamente tú no pareces de ese tipo.

—Eh…Gracias, supongo Chrono y yo nos conocimos— Yuuno dudo— Hace poco y este…

Para su fortuna, Chrono había anticipado una situación como esta y estaba listo con una historia de respaldo.

Veras madre, Yuu-chan es una de las estudiantes aventajadas de su colegio. Destacada en todas las materias ya que pose el nivel académico requerido para la universidad., ¡con tan solo 15 años!

—Impresionante-Dijo Lindy, sonriéndole a Yuuno.

—Si, lo se— continuo Chrono— como puedes ver, no podía dejar pasar tal prodigio. Por eso—Entrelazo las manos a la altura de la barbilla— Decidí otorgarle la beca Harlaown, por logros extraordinarios, para que empiece sus estudios en el colegio privado Chilton de inmediato.

Lindy sorbió otra poco de su café, lentamente y después miro a Yuuno a los ojos.

— ¿Qué piensan tus padres de todo estos Yuu-chan? Chilton es un semi-internado ¿Les parece bien?

Yuuno apretó las manos y bajo la mirada

—No tengo, yo, no tengo padres—respondió, conciente de que tipo de reacción tendría. Pero esa era la verdad. Ni siquiera podía recordar la cara de sus padres o si alguna vez los vio.

—Madre, Yuuno a vivido en un orfanato desde hace mucho—la voz de Chrono se torno un solemne— Pero no ven ningún problema en los tramites.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuu-chan no tenia idea. No fue mi intención traer este tema que te será muy delicado. Perdóname

.

Dijo Lindy incomoda por el repentino cambio en el ambiente

—Oh, no pasa nada, esta bien no es importante— se apresuro a contestar, Yuuno, sacudiendo las manos frente de el, restándole importancia.

—Y sin embargo. Ahora estas por asistir a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país. Es como sacado de una película—Dijo Lindy y a Yuuno no se le escapo ese toque de ternura. Le hizo preguntarse como es que su amigo y esta señora pudieran estar emparentados.

Yuuno sentía un extraño calor en las mejillas, viendo a la mujer frente a el. Con toda claridad era una persona calidad y cariñosa, ahora si tenia un legitimo deseo de conocer a la hija de esta mujer. ¿Qué tanto se parecerían?

—Solo una cosa mas—Lindy miraba fijamente a los dos— Chrono, podrías decirme exactamente ¿Qué estabas haciendo cerca de una secundaria?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Bien, has dicho que reconociste el enorme potencial que pose Yuu-chan, pero para eso tendrías que haber idos a su antigua secundaria ¿no es así? Por lo tanto ¿Qué hacías en una secundaria querido Chrono?

—Sabes, madres algunas cosas son mejor dejar sin explicar.

_Así que, aquí estoy. Haciendo el tonto de mi mismo, tratando de alcanzar una menta que dista mucho de ser noble y altruista. Vamos, Yuuno tu puedes, vamos avanza._

No se movió

_OK, eso no es avanzar, es de hecho lo contrario de avanzar. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es poner un pie frente a otro, se que puedes hacerlo._

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? La campana ya ha sonado y si no te apuras llegaras tarde a clase.

Yuuno se sobre salto, por la voz detrás de el. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrase sosteniéndole la mirada a una monja, que por sus aspecto era muy posible que no estuviera acostumbrada a que la contradijeran.

— Yo… es que, vera— Trato de articular Yuuno, sin mucho éxito. Se ponía nervioso ante la perspectiva de dirigirse hacia un total desastre.

— Señorita, haga el favor de ir a su clase inmediatamente— La monja le dijo en tono grave y trono sus nudillos.

Le tomo un tiempo, pero por fin Yuuno, le explico a la monja, que era una nueva alumna, que no sabia cual era su clase y mucho menos conocía las instalaciones. La monja por su parte suspiro mirando severamente a la estudiante y luego se presento con el nombre de madre Ayla: Estas cosas se dicen de inmediato, vamos apúrate, te llevare a la oficina principal y después te asignaremos una clase. Dijo la madre Ayla.

Después de ver que todos los papeles estaban en orden y que su registro había sido hecho ya con anterioridad, La madre Ayla procedió a llevar a Yuuno a su salón. En cierta forma la religiosa estaba algo impresionada por la carta de recomendación firmada por el Señor Harlaown, pero eso no era tan impresionante como el historial académico de la chica que era casi perfecto en todas las materias.

— Debe saber Scrya-san que aquí en Chilton nos tomamos las reglas muy enserio— explico la madre, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el salón de clases — Hay una serie de reglas que deberá seguir de manera rigurosa, todas están escritas en el reglamento que acabo de darle junto con los demás papeles, así que por favor no los pierda y léalos cuanto antes. Pero hay una regla que quiero que tenga presente, Scrya-san. Y es que aquí en Chilton tenemos un toque de queda que empieza a partir de las siete de la noche, cualquier alumna fuera de las instalaciones a deshoras será reprimida severamente sin excepciones.

Yuuno, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía la religiosa, y asentía cuando creía conveniente. La verdad es que le parecía que esta señora tenía un semblante militar, más que religioso.

_Si, pero ¿que no son las monjas y los sacerdotes soldados de Dios? No estaba bromeando con lo de las reglas, tiene un montón de páginas este fólder. Ojala pueda estar solo unos días y salir de aquí_

— Espero que su estancia en nuestra escuela se provechosa y placentera— Yuuno asintió de nuevo, callar parecía una estrategia muy redituable hasta el momento— Hemos llegado, este es su salón.

La madre Ayla abrió la puerta de un salón al final del largo pasillo, el cual llevaba recorriendo desde hace rato. Era una clase llena de chicas, que tenían un aire de elegancia innato, lo cual le recordaba el mundo de distancia que les separaba. Definitivamente seria muy difícil pasar por una chica por demasiado tiempo.

— Aoi Sensei, disculpe la interrupción pero tengo conmigo a una nueva estudiante— Y empujo ligeramente a Yuuno, que de nuevo no quería avanzar, la miradas de todas las estudiantes puesta sobre el le causaban un efecto igual que el de medusa, o al menos sentía sus pies hechos de piedra.

— Que sorpresa-Dijo Aoi, una mujer entrada en sus treinta, con el pelo café y recogido en una corta cola de caballo. Era guapa en una forma clásica. — ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es Yuu…— La Maestra le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano que abarcaba a todo el salón y una sonrisa, Yuuno se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, pero reunió fuerza de voluntada suficiente para encarar al alumnado. — ¡Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, es un placer!

Eh hizo una pequeña reverencia, sus lentes resbalaron por su nariz, pensándolo bien esta parte del disfraz era demasiado inconveniente, se aseguraría de reclamarle a Chrono por esto.

— Entonces le dejo el resto Aoi sensei-y con eso la madre Ayla se despidió.

— Bien, Scrya-san, siéntete bienvenida— Dijo Aoi, juntando sus manos en un gesto alegre que remato de nuevo sonriendo— si tienes alguna duda sobre cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme a mi o la representante de la clase… este—busco con la mirada a alguien— ¿Alguien ha visto a Yagami-san?

Nadie respondió, y la cara de la maestra se descompuso en una mueca que era una vana sonrisa que deseaba ocultar su frustración. Tanto era el esfuerzo que rompió el Gis que llevaba en la mano.

— Se burla de mí de nuevo ¿eh?, pequeña rata —resoplo la maestra, de verdad lucia como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

— ¿Sensei?— Llamo una chica de pelo castaño sujeto en una cola de lado— Hay un espacio vacío a mi lado. Scrya-san puede sentarse aquí—declaro la chica.

De momento esa intervención de la chica hizo que la profesora se calmara y volviera con su dulce semblante. Yuuno agradeció no tener que presenciar una escena, todo de por si ya era muy surrealista

— Ah, si, si. Ve y siéntate a lado de Takamachi—le índico.

Yuuno apuro el paso al asiento vació, cuando paso delante de Takamachi esta le sonrió a modo de saludo y Yuuno inclino la cabeza un poco en respuesta.

Desde otro edificio de la escuela, en la azotea Hayate Yagami miraba con unos binoculares el primer piso donde se encontraba su salón. Fue testigo de toda la escena ocurrida desde que llego la "chica" nueva.

— ¡Finalmente esta aquí, por fin a llegado! — Comento muy entusiasmada, con ojitos brillantes— ¡Wuaa, esta mona! Mmm un poco plana, estoy algo decepcionada en ese aspecto pero, estoy segura que puedo hacer algo al respecto

— Hayate, ya deja de decir cosas raras y vayámonos de aquí— Digo Arisa a su lado.

— No seas aguafiestas, si te ibas a portar de este modo ¿por que viniste?

Alisa alzo la mano izquierda, su muñeca esta atrapada por una esposa unida a una cadena, la cadena a su vez estaba unida a una esposa en la mano derecha de Hayate.

—Ah si, eso— Hayate reflexiono por un momento mirando al cielo y después dijo con tono distraído— Dime ¿Por que razón fui que te espose de nuevo? Lo olvide por completo.

— ¡¿Y como rayos voy a saber? — Exploto Alisa

**Pequeñas notas de autor.**

**¿Sensei? ¿San? No estaba muy seguro de si debía usar este lenguaje pero como ya había usado el chan me pareció lo más correcto.**

**Bueno este fue el segundo episodio de este Fic, que como vez querido lector quiero hacer una comedia Light y pasalona. **

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Meet Hayate

Por: Alex Manson

**Capitulo 3: Meet Hayate.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Nanoha así como su historia me pertenecen.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!

Yagami Hayate entro al salón de clase con una enorme sonrisa, entusiasta como siempre a pesar de ser solo lunes. Un día en que cualquier persona normalmente a un resiente los estragos del fin de semana. Consigo llevaba una caja oscura, de tamaño mediana, cargándola con amabas manos. Sospechoso pero como corroborarían sus compañeras no inusual.

— ¿Arisa que hay de extraño con esa imagen? —Pregunto Suzuka, señalando a Hayate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hayate cargando una misteriosa caja negra? Geez no sabría por donde empezar.

— Ay, por favor no sean así. Es solo una cajita que traje, vamos acérquense, prometo que será interesante—Dijo Hayate a la vez que tomaba asiento y colocaba la caja sobre su pupitre. — Ustedes dos también, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan. ¡Arrímense!

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Eso, mi querida Fate-chan ¡es una caja Obama! Una caja cuyos orificios en ella une a las personas con su verdadero amor. O al menos eso es lo que decía el manual. —Contesto Hayate.

— Ah, así que solo es un juguete supersticioso— Comento Alisa poniéndose a un lado de Hayate— Esa cosa no funciona, al menos no hará mal a nadie.

— ¡Que cruel! Decir que no funciona, es como decir que arrojar sal sobre tu hombro, tirar monedas a una fuente y las galletas de la fortuna no funcionan.— Hayate entrecerró los ojos mirando a la rubia Bannings.

—Si, esas cosas tampoco funcionan. — Le apaciguó Arisa.

— Los Dioses te castigaran por esto. De cualquier forma, ¿Qué pensarías si te digiera, que esta caja te puede juntar para siempre con tu alma gemela al instante?

—Te diría que dejes de oler los marcadores, realmente te están afectando.

—Uhm.. Este… Hayate ¿Es cierto eso? Quiero decir ¿Tu alma gemela quedara ligada a ti…— La voz de Fate se perdió en un tímido murmullo. La chica sentía vergüenza pero también curiosidad y si era cierto, bueno si era cierto bien valía la pena preguntar, claro sin apartar la mirada del piso.

—Curiosa, ya veo. Pues solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, todo el mundo pongan las manos dentro de cada hoyo. La caja Obama nos dirá quienes están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre. — Yagami dio varias palmadas en la parte superior de la caja invitando al resto de sus amigas a meter sus manos.

—Suena divertido, cuenta conmigo— Nanoha fue la primera en meter su mano, animada por eso, Fate la secundo.

— ¡Suzuka mete tu mano ahí!— Ordeno Arisa.

— ¿Por que el cambio tan repentino de actitud?— Pregunto Suzuka.

—No importa, solo hazlo— Arisa prácticamente le hizo por ella.

— ¿Todas listas? Esto es así, cada una pondrá la mano dentro de uno de los hoyos y entonces las propiedades mágicas de la caja Obama nos unirá con nuestra alma gemela, muy fácil y conveniente. —Explico Hayate.

En ese momento las chicas pusieron cada una sus manos dentro de la caja la cual aun que no aparentaba ser muy grande, ciertamente jamás llegaron sus dedos a tocarse. Y esto es por que curiosamente cada mano estaba confinada en un pequeño espacio impidiendo que pudieran meter la mano en exceso.

— ¡Pues listas o no aquí va! —Y Hayate sin mas, golpeo la tapa de la caja con el puño cerrado, sobre saltando a al circulo que estaba formado a su alrededor.

_¡Click!_

Nadie se movió por unos segundos. Arisa miraba directo a los ojos de Hayate, mientras unas nubes negras se formaban sobre su rubia cabeza.

—Uhm, Lastima—Nanoha saco su mano de la caja, mirándose los dedos, de seguro contando que aun hubiera cinco de ellos— No tengo alma gemela nyahaha. ¿Qué tal tu Fate-chan?

—Igual—Suspiro decepcionada mostrando su mano ya libre de la caja Obama.

—No entendí muy bien cual fue el punto de todo esto, de cualquier forma… Fue ciertamente interesante—Suzuka levanto las manos enseñando ambas palmas.

En las profundidades de su ser, Arisa sintió una punzada de alerta, que la tenia cada vez mas incomoda. Mirando a través de la mesa. eso ojos azules llenos de picardía le devolvían la mirada. Solo para estar segura la joven rubia intento liberar su mano de la caja, y por un instante casi lo logra. Cuando su muñeca salio parcialmente del hoyo, hasta que un tirón opuesto le impidió continuar.

— ¿Hayate? Estoy atorada.

— Ara, mmm que coincidencia Alisa-chan, yo también. Veamos que paso—así que con calma Hayate Yagami retiro la parte superior de la caja.

Por dentro la caja era de madera tallada hasta estar completamente lisa pero sin ningún adorno particular. Tenía 6 pequeñas cámaras por donde introducir la mano. Pero solo dos de ellas estaban conectadas por un pequeño conducto de manera, las otras cámaras estaban cerradas de manera individual de tal manera que cuando la tapa era colocada encima, encerraba cada mano en una caja apartada de las demás. Con excepción de dos de ellas, las cuales estaban dispuestas para que sus usuarios quedaran atrapados por unas esposas al introducir la muñeca.

— ¿En que estabas pensando?— Alisa, sacudió su mano recién esposada a Hayate— ¡Esto estaba arreglado, lo hiciste apropósito! You lame-ass raccon!

—El ingles no es una de mis materias favoritas — afirmo Hayate— Velo de esta manera, es un castigo divino por haber sido tan irrespetuosa con la caja Obama.

— ¡Irrespetuoso mi trasero!

Antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control una muy calmada Suzuka sujeto por la espalda a Arisa, que estaba a segundos de saltar encima de Hayate

— Calma, calma —repitió Suzuka— No es gran cosa, solo fue un pequeña e inofensiva broma.

— Así es, solo fue una inofensiva bromita, además es no es manera de hablarle a tu alma gemela. I am your "soulmate" — Hayate trato de provocar mas a su amiga, era algo divertido de hacer por las mañanas, peligro pero divertido.

—Ahg, como quieras, solo quítanos estas cosas de una vez, es vergonzoso.

—Enseguida—respondió, metió la mano libre dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la falda negra. Le tomo casi un minuto hasta que por fin anuncio — La perdí.

— ¿Qué perdiste?

Aun que para este momento Arisa ya sabia de que estaba hablando Hayate, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Un segundo o tal vez dos y después seria como "Cuando los animales atacan" pero mas rubio y sin cesura. Incluso el resto de los alumnos que ya llegaban podía sentir la atmósfera amenazadora y cargada de tensión. Tal vez fuera por eso o por las numerosas chispas volando de los ojos de Arisa, que hizo a Suzuka adelantarse y sujetar a la chica rubia por la cintura antes de que se lanzara sobre el cuello de Hayate.

— Las llaves ¿que mas? En curioso cuando lo miras en perspectiva. Quiero decir ¿No era acaso unirte a tu al ama gemela el punto de todo esto? ¡Ven y dame un abrazo! Hey… no pongas esa cara, da miedo. Tengo una llave de repuesto en mi habitación, estoy segura. — La cara de Arisa se dibujo una mueca de alivio— O tal vez no, esas cosas vuelan por mi cuarto, son muy fáciles de perder.

— No tientes a tu suerte— Arisa de repente sonreía, pero sus ojos seguían siendo amenazadores— Mira, Hayate, eres mi amiga, me agradas. Pero tenemos 10 minutos antes de que de comienzo las clases. Así que amenos que hayas aprendido a estirar tú brazo dos metros de tu asiento al mió, sugiero que volvamos a tu cuarto y encontremos esa llave.

— Eh… Arisa-chan, tu cara esta muy cerca y no de manera agradable. Puedes por favor dejar de mirarme así. De ninguna manera podremos atravesar toda la escuela en 10 minutos ida y vuela, ¡Soy terrible corriendo!

—Tal vez tengas razón Hayate, tal vez no sea necesario la llave. Dime ¿alguna vez has visto las películas de SAW?

— Volveremos en un momento chicas— Se apresuro a contestar Hayate mientras se levantaba de su asiento con extrema agilidad.

Las dos chicas salieron volando por los pasillos a toda velocidad y no se detuvieron hasta alcanzar el patio de la escuela, que divida las aulas de los dormitorios. Hayate era arrastrada por Arisa y le pedía que se detuvieran para recuperar su aliento.

—Deja de correr, detente. Me desmayo- Le advirtió Hayate.

— ¡Por favor! Ya falta nada, haz un esfuerzo.

—No puedo evitarlo, soy de condición delicada.

— Delicada mi trasero, eres una floja.- Arisa le reprimo.

— ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Pero en verdad ocupo descansar o voy a desmayar y. . .

— Shhh –Le cayo la rubia- ¿Escuchas eso?

— Si, es el latido de mi corazón apunto de explotar- Resollaba Hayate – Ya no se como explicar que estoy cansada.

— No, eso no. ¡Oh rayos es la Madre Ayla! Escóndete.

Rápidamente, se pusieron en cubierto tras unos árboles. Desde su escondite no podía ver a la Madre Ayla, pero su inconfundible voz era audible. Esta muy ocupada regañando a una alumna por llegar tarde, con suerte podrían escapar sin recibir ellas misma un regaño de por que no estaba en su salón.

— ¿Qué están diciendo?- Pregunto curiosa Hayate.

— Nada importante, solo mantente callada y quieta- Le pidió Arisa por imposible que Hayate pudiera hacer alguna de esas dos cosas.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Una carta de recomendación de la familia Harlaown! Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días" Escucharon a la madre Ayla decir. Seguido, la religiosa llevo a alumna dentro de la escuela.

— Eso estuvo, cerca. Pero ahora vamos retrasadas, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a los dormitorios a tiempo, antes de que. . . ¡ah!

Rápidamente y con una fuerza difícil de creer, Hayate arrastro a su compañera. Solo que en la dirección equivocada. En lugar de ir a los dormitorios Hayate fue en la dirección opuesta, hacia el edificio principal, solo que por una entrada diferente de la cual había salido.

— En el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado en esta escuela ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Grito Arisa.

— Tengo que saber que es lo que va a pasar.- Contesto Hayate yendo al frente.

— Yo te diré que va a pasar, vamos a llegar tarde, seguiremos esposadas y después nos darán unas no muy placenteras pero si extremadamente católicas nalgadas con una regla.-Explico rápidamente — ¿Por qué estamos subiendo a la azotea a final de cuentas?

— Tengo un presentimiento.

Llegaron a la azotea y pateando la puerta de la entrada la abrieron violentamente.

— ¡Hey largo de aquí, Hazumu! – Ordeno Hayate a una chica de cabello rojo que estaba en la azotea, aparentemente cuidando un jardín.

La chica en cuestión, Hazumu Osaragi se sobre salto, pero tímidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se apuro a bajar de la azotea.

— Lo sentimos mucho- Se disculpo a rubia.

Sin perder más tiempo, Yagami Hayate se puso de rodillas en el piso, mientras parecía buscar algo entre las plantas que ahí eran cuidadas. Removió unas cajas y aparto unas hojas y finalmente, encontró otra caja, solo que en esta guardaba uno binoculares negros.

— Aquí están- exclamo triunfante al hacerse con el objeto.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Arisa se arrodillo a su lado mirando.

— ¡Son unos binoculares!

— Eso ya lo se, me refiero a que haces con ellos.

—Los uso ocasionalmente, cuando me escapo de clases vengo aquí y miro el salón- Señalo con el dedo hacia donde efectivamente podía divisarse su salón de clases.

— Así que ¿básicamente te escapas de clases para ver la clase? Geez…

Hayate y Arisa esperaron un rato en silencio, para estas alturas ya era obvio que no llegarían a tiempo.

— Quita esa cara, ya se que te arrastre a esto, pero si te hace sentir mejor tengo un plan.

—Lo Dudo-Arisa apoyo la cara contra la reja frustrada.

— La siguiente clase es educación física solo tenemos que colarnos en los vestidores y nadie notara nuestra ausencia. –Hayete seguía espiando con los binoculares.

— Esa no es una mala idea- Admitió Arisa— Por cierto que buscas- Quiso saber ahora que ya estaba mas calmada.

Hayate se sobre salto y dijo abruptamente

— ¡Finalmente esta aquí, por fin a llegado! — Comento muy entusiasmada, con ojitos brillantes— ¡Wuaa, esta mona! Mmm un poco plana, estoy algo decepcionada en ese aspecto pero, estoy segura que puedo hacer algo al respecto

— Hayate, ya deja de decir cosas raras y vayámonos de aquí— Digo Arisa a su lado.

— No seas aguafiestas, si te ibas a portar de este modo ¿por que viniste?

Arisa alzo la mano esposada que tenia.

—Ah si, "eso"— Hayate reflexiono por un momento mirando al cielo y después dijo con tono distraído— Dime ¿Por que razón fui que te espose de nuevo? Lo olvide por completo.

— ¡¿Y como rayos voy a saber? — Exploto Alisa —Se supone que teníamos que buscar la llave, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos.

Hayate le miro detenidamente como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, alzo las cejas interrogantes. Finalmente sonrió y se quito el broche que tenia prendido del cabello. Con la pequeña aguja que sostenía el seguro del broche pico un hoyo diminuto dentro de las esposa y se abrieron, dejando literalmente a la rubia con la boca abierta.

— Me siento idiota por haberte creído- Su tono neutro era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

— En mi defensa era bastante obvio. Es decir no son esposa de policías, son solo juguetes que se usan en prácticas bonda… aghh, suelta, mi cuello. Soy delicada.

Sujetándola con fuerza por el cuello y contra la reja, Arisa liberaba su frustración contra Hayate y solo cuando lo considero apropiado, le soltó para que tomara su aliento y se disculpara.

— Mujer, si que tienes fuerza. Pobre Suzuka- Hayate se masajeo la garganta mientras de dejaba caer apoyando la espalda en la reja. — Solo bromeo, por favor no te enojes.

Arisa se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirándole severamente hacia abajo. Pero eso no quito la sonrisa de la cara de Hayate, siempre picara y traviesa.

— Lo siento, creo que exagere un poco- Dice Hayate con calma —Sin embargo no me arrepiento realmente. Disfrute mucho este rato contigo, a pasado un tiempo desde que hicimos algo solas tu y yo, quiero decir, quiero a Nanoha y adoro a Fate tanto como a Suzuka, pero siempre es divertido tener tiempo a solas contigo.

El semblante de Arisa se hablando un tanto.

— Y últimamente, siempre estas muy ocupada con tus practicas y con el consejo estudiantil, que hasta te vez algo estresada y tensa.-Continuo Hayate —Se que siempre intentas ser la mejor en todo, eso algo que me gusta de ti, incluso si eres tan terca. Pero es que… bueno creo que lo que trato de decir es que te extraño Arisa-chan.

— ¿A que viene todo esto tan de repente? No es como si no te viera todos los días en clases… Baka – Hayate no respondió, pues sabia que su amiga no estaba siendo sincera como de costumbre.

En cambio, Hayate cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, conservando su aura de calma y serenidad. Eso hasta que sintió como Arisa se sentaba a su lado.

— No es que te perdone, es solo que entiendo lo que estas diciendo- Dijo Arisa.

—Arara, el corazón de una chica es complicado- Hayate apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia quien no parecía molestarle.

Por fin la clase termino sin mayor incidente. Le seguía Educación Física así que las alumnas se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a salir.

— ¿Eh? Disculpa Takamachi-san, ¿a donde van todas? –Pregunto Yuuno Scrya confundido.

— Nanoha, puedes llamarme Nanoha.

— ¿Na…nanoha-san, a donde van todas?

Nanoha rio y dijo.

— Es hora de educación física, así que vamos al gimnasio, Yuu-chan.

— Ya veo, así que era eso.

— Es cierto, eres nueva aquí, ven Yuu-chan, vayamos a los vestidores juntas-Le invito Nanoha siempre alegre y acomedida.

— Muchas gracias, Nanoha-san. . . espera, ¿Qué? ¿Vestidores? ¿ED, Física?

_No puede ser, Chrono soso idiota. Tu plan estaba condenado desde el principio. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?_

**Una larga espera para un capitulo corto. Solo espero que los que gusto el capitulo anterior no se sientan decepcionados de este. Nos vemos, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
